A Taste for Healing
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Request for Casualtilda. Penny has come down with a case of a Sinus Infection. When the infection ends up making her perform real bad at her job, she lands in Sam's care. SamxPenny Fluff Takes place after Poorly Penny
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone**_ _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m back with another story**_ _ **.**_ _ **This time this is a request for Casualtida**_ _ **.**_ _ **So I hope you enjoy darling**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Keep in mind my review section rules are still in effect**_ _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m only doing it to keep my review sections clean**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Make sure to read**_ _ **/**_ _ **review**_

 _ **Favorite**_ _ **/**_ _ **follow**_

 _ **And I will see you guys at the end of the chapter**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Melonsworth**_

Chapter One: There are angels

Tom flew Penny back to shore. Penny watched as her rescue boat, Neptune took off towards Charlie's. The firefighter felt bad for having to call Sam in to do her job. She really didn't want to go back to the fire station for the fear of being lectured. Another cough rocked through her as she opened Venus' Drivers' side door. She climbed into the fire tender buckling herself in. Station Officer Steele was waiting for Penny back at the station. He had Elvis make Penny a hot and lemon drink for her arrival. Concern marked the Station Officer's face. He watched Venus pull into the station. He walked up to the Drivers' side opening the door. He helped Penny get out of Venus. "do you think you can manage going up the stairs?" he asked quietly. Penny gave a weak nod of her head. She looked worse to wear. Station Officer Steele allowed Penny to lean on him. He helped her upstairs into the kitchen. Penny sat down at the table. "Here you go Penny." Elvis placed her drink down in front of her. "thanks Elvis." Penny turned her head and sneezed at the ground. She took a sip of her drink. Sam soon returned to the station. "my brother and his family are safely back on the shore. Though Charlie is worried about his damaged propeller." Station Officer Steele nodded. "Penny, even though I admire your sense of duty, you risked putting yourself and others in danger." Penny sniffed. "I know, and I won't do it again sir. I'm sorry Sam for calling you on your day off." She glanced up at her coworker. Sam smiled at her kindly. "I was on my way in anyway. It's hard to stay away when you've got the best job in the world." Penny cracked a smile at him. "your right there Sa-" she was cut off mid-sentence by another sneeze. "bless you." Said Sam followed by Station Officer Steele. She chuckled softly.

Penny headed back downstairs again. Station Officer Steele had given her the rest of the week off. Sam followed after her. "here, why don't I give you a ride to Helen's? She'll need to examine you." He suggested. Penny sniffed. "I can drive myself Sam." Sam shook his head. "no, let me take care of you." He opened the door for her. Penny climbed into Venus. Sam closed the door on her gently before going around to the other side. Penny leaned her head against the seat. She didn't want Sam to worry about her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Sam drove Penny to Helen's house. Helen took a look at Penny. "Hm." She backed up. She examined Penny again to make sure she hadn't missed anything. "you have a wicked sinus infection there, Penny. You'll need some antibiotics and a decongestant to help break up some of the mucus in your chest." Penny nodded. She winced realizing it only made the headache she had worse. "I want you to drink plenty of fluids and rest. I'll be by your house in three days to check on you." Sam felt bad for Penny. "I'll be looking after her, Helen. I'll make sure she does exactly what you say." Helen nodded. "I'll phone the medications to the pharmarcy in Newtown. All you have to do is pick them up." Sam took Penny home. He let her go upstairs to her bedroom. "I'll be right back. I have to pick up your medications. Just try to get some rest while I'm gone." Penny nodded. She went up to her bedroom. Sam left to get her meds.

Penny laid in bed for several minutes before falling asleep. She didn't even bother to get changed. She curled up tucking her arms underneath her head. Sam came back about an hour later. He made no noise as he moved around her house. Her house was rather small compared to his. He sat down on the couch listening out for her snoring. He pulled out his phone as a way of occupying himself. He made a mental note to go by his house later to get some things that he would need for the week. Sam grew worried when he couldn't hear her breathing anymore. He went upstairs to check on her. Penny laid on her side quietly. He put two fingers on her neck checking for a pulse. He relaxed when he felt one but that didn't stop him from waking her up. "Penny?" he shook her gently. "Penny?" Penny snapped awake. She sat up looking up at him. "what's wrong Sam?" she asked through a yawn. "I came up here to check on you. I heard you stop breathing after a while." Penny rubbed her eyes. "I guess I'll have to take the decongestant to prevent that hm?" she yawned again. "you stay here. I'll go and get your meds. I have them sitting on the counter." Penny sat up against the headboard. She had a hard time trying to stay awake. _He really does care about me eh? I never knew I meant that much to people._ She smiled to herself. Sam came back with two pills in his palm and a glass of water for her. Penny took them hesitantly. She wasn't a fan of having to take anything by mouth. She downed the pills using the water. She handed the empty glass back to him. She laid back down on her sheets pulling the blanket back onto her again.

Sam decided to stay close to her bedside. He quietly sat there watching over her. He pulled out his phone again feeling it buzz. He stepped out of the room to answer the call.

 **Charlie: hey Sam sorry I didn't answer your call sooner. I was out fishing.**

 **Sam: it's okay Charlie. I'm with Penny currently.**

 **Charlie: is she okay? I know she was rather ill when she came to rescue us today**

 **Sam: she'll be okay for now Charlie. She has a wicked sinus infection though. I was wondering if you could go by my house and fetch me some of my things for the week?**

 **Charlie: sure. I'll also have Bronwyn whip up something for Penny. She's been wondering about her.**

 **Sam: thanks Charlie. I'll see you when you get here. Bye.**

He stuck his phone back into his pocket. He glanced at Penny through the crack in the door. He watched her move and mutter something in her sleep. He stepped out of the house for a moment to wait for his brother. The sun was setting by the time he stepped outside. It gave the hillside a nice golden glow. Charlie walked up to the house with a duffle bag in tow. "hey Sam." He hugged his brother. "hello Charlie. I'm glad you showed up. Penny is resting upstairs." Charlie nodded. He handed Sam his duffle bag. "I packed a week's worth of clothes, a few of your books, and Bronwyn made a flask of soup of Penny." Sam smiled. "thanks Charlie. I'll keep you updated on how she's doing."

Penny woke up to Sam not being by her bedside anymore. "Sam?" she rasped. She heard somebody walking up the stairs. Panic settled in. She heard the set of boots stop outside of her door. Penny's heart did flips in her chest once the door knob moved. She relaxed seeing Sam walk in. "I was outside with Charlie." He whispered. She nodded settling down. Sam sat down in his chair. Penny laid back down on her side. "Charlie brought something for you to eat. Do you think you can manage some?" he asked. She nodded quietly. Sam got up. "I'll be right back." Penny didn't really want to eat but she knew she had to keep her strength up. Sam came back with a bowl of soup in his hand. He also had made some tea for her laced with honey. Penny sat up. Sam put the bowl of soup down in her lap. "I would blow on that if I were you." Penny giggled softly. "are you trying to tell me something there Sam?" She picked up on the little joke he made. He chuckled shaking his head. "that wasn't the intent but okay I'll roll with it." Penny began eating her soup. Sam settled down with one of his books. "what are you reading Sam?" she asked. "it's a series that I've been reading lately Penny. It's rather interesting." He replied. "it deals a lot with the supernatural." Penny nodded. "the thought of there being a supernatural realm is rather fascinating." Penny finished eating her soup. Sam took the empty bowl from her. He took the bowl downstairs. Penny laid down on her bed again. She watched Sam sit down in his chair. "good night Penny." He whispered. "good night Sam."

Penny was rather quiet throughout the night. Sam stayed up to watch over her. He checked the time on his phone. "2am" he whispered. He put his book on her nightstand. He yawned leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes for a few moments. He slept for about an hour before hearing a loud "crash" next to him. He sat up looking around. Penny wasn't in her bed anymore. The door to her room was thrown all the way open. "Penny?" He got up from his chair. Penny was passed out in the hallway. It looked like she had been running from something. He knelt down next to her. Penny screamed moving away from him. She panted staring at him. "what are you doing out here?" he asked. "I-I-I don't know. I just." She held her head. "I don't know." Sam helped her sit up. Penny pulled the blanket tighter around her. "come on. Let's get you back in bed." Sam carried Penny back to her bedroom. She blushed feeling his warmth. She secretly enjoyed the fact that he was carrying her. Sam laid her down on her bed. Penny tucked herself in. Sam took his place by her bedside again. "good night." He turned out the desk lamp cascading them both into darkness.

 _ **Hey guys it's Melonsworth here**_

 _ **I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Like I said this is a request. If you want me to do a Fireman Sam request for you all you have to do is PM me with your idea. If you are unsure of how to create an account just go up to the corner of the screen and click on the sign up button. You can either create an account with the website or create an account using either one of the approved linked site choices.**_

 _ **And yeah I will see you guys in the next chapter**_

 _ **-Melonsworth**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Here's Where a Story Begins

Sam woke up the next morning. His book was laying on the ground in front of him. He yawned loudly looking around. Penny was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Sam smiled to himself. He headed downstairs to take care of breakfast. He warmed some soup for Penny. He put the bowl onto a tray with a glass of water. He also got her dose of medication ready. He carried the tray up to her room. Penny was up by the time he reached her room. Some color had returned to her skin. "your starting to look better." He commented. "I guess those medications must be really helping." She nodded. Sam set the tray down in her lap. Penny began eating her soup. "did you finally figure out what you were dreaming about last night?" he asked. She paused. Somehow her mind kept drawing a blank every time she tried to think about it. She just shook her head. Sam scratched his head gently. "well whatever you were dreaming about, it caused you to run out into the hallway." Penny finished eating her soup. She took her first round of medication for the day. The pills tasted bitter on her tongue and she gagged gently. "do I really have to take this?" she asked through gritted teeth. Sam gave a nod of his head. "these will help your immune system fight the infection." Penny settled back down on her bed. She laid her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes going to sleep.

 _Penny heard something crash outside of her room. She quickly sat up on her bed to find Sam gone. Her heart rate slowly picked up when the "thump" sounded again. She put a hand over her chest. She panted watching the door knob to her room jiggle. "na! mynd I ffwrdd!" she yelled. She tossed the blankets off her. "mynd I ffwrdd! Pwy bynnag ydych chi!" The door knob finally quit jiggling. She heard the hallway outside go quiet. She got to her feet. She reached for a handgun that she kept in the top drawer of her nightstand. She clenched it tight in her hands as she made her way over to the door. "3…2...1.." she opened the door. A dark shadow leapt at her. Penny let out a blood curdling scream._ Sam rushed up the stairs. He watched Penny thrash around in her sleep. He held her down gently. "Penny! Penny!" he shook her awake. "wake up!" He kept her arms down at her sides to keep her from injuring herself. "aros oddi wrthyf eich bastard!" she yelled in her sleep. "Penny!" Penny heard Sam's voice. She woke up panting. She looked around her room to find herself alone with Sam. She held her head muttering under her breath. Sam let her sit up. Penny quickly collected her thoughts. "How long was I out?" she asked. "about an hour." Replied Sam. "what were you dreaming about?" he questioned. "I heard a shadow figure moving around outside of my room. It's the same shadow figure that chased me out of my room last night." He sat down on the edge of her bed. "would you like for me to stay here with you while you sleep?" Penny blushed at the idea of Sam laying down in bed with her. "I mean if you want." She kept her gaze down. Sam smiled kindly. "I promise I won't make it awkward." He picked up his book off the floor. Penny laid back down on her side again. Sam began reading his book while Penny slept. He read a part of the chapter aloud to her: "In the autumn tide of the year, Prince Pelagius, son of Prince Uriel, who is son of the Empress Kintyra, who is the niece of the great Emperor Tiber Septim, came to the High Rock city-state of Camlorn to pay court to the daughter of King Vulstaed. Her name was Quintilla, the most beauteous princess in Tamriel, skilled at all maidenly skills and an accomplished sorceress." He looked over at her. He noticed that she was listening to him. "Eleven years a widower with a young son named Antiochus, Pelagius arrived at court to find that the city-state was being terrorized by a great demon werewolf. Instead of wooing, Pelagius and Quintilla together went out to save the kingdom. With his sword and her sorcery, the beast was slain and by the powers of mysticism, Quintilla chained the beast's soul to a gem. Pelagius had the gem made into a ring and married her." Penny rested her head on her hand. Exhaustion was overtaking her again. "But it was said that the soul of the wolf stayed with the couple until the birth of their first child." Sam looked over at Penny again to find her asleep soundly. He smiled closing his book. He set his book down on the nightstand.

Helen stopped by Penny's house. She knocked on the front door gently. Sam turned the stove off before going to answer the door. "hey Helen." Murmured Sam. "hello Sam. I came by to check on Penny. I know I said I would be here in three days but I figured I would pop by to check on her." Sam nodded. "well she appears to be doing okay. She's able to hold food down but I'm a little worried about the nightmares she's been having. I think her fever might have spiked." Helen checked her bag. "I may have something to help with that." She pulled out a small vial. It had a pale white fluid in it. "this should bring down her fever. Seeing as she is able to hold food down I won't have to worry about putting her on a drip." Helen followed Sam upstairs. Penny was still asleep. Helen gently shook her awake. "I have to give you one more medication before you can go to sleep." Whispered Helen. Penny nodded. She saw the vial in Helen's hand. "I'll need to inject this into your arm. Once it's in your system, it should help with the fever you've been having." Penny gave Helen her right arm. Helen gently rubbed some alcohol onto her arm before poking her with the needle. She injected the medication into her. She put a small bandage over the injection zone. "there you go." Penny smiled. "thank you, Helen." Helen tossed the used needle into a red container. "I'll be back in two days to check up on you. I'm glad to see your starting to feel better Penny. I'm sorry that you're having nightmares though. That fever medication should aid with reducing your fever. Sam thinks that could be the cause of your nightmares."

Helen left Sam and Penny alone. Penny fluffed up her pillow. She laid against the headboard. "would you like for me to pick up where I left off?" asked Sam. She nodded. "If you want. I kind of like where the story is going so far." She felt like she was four years old again and Sam was her dad reading to her. Sam chuckled. "alright." He picked up his book again. He sat down in the chair next to her bedside. "The ambassador from Solitude has arrived, your majesty." Whispered the steward Balvus. "Right in the middle of dinner?" muttered the Emperor weakly. "Tell him to wait." "No, father, it's important that you see him," said Pelagius, rising. "you can't make him wait and then give him bad news. It's undiplomatic." "Penny laid her head down on her pillow. Sam continued reading. "" Don't go then, you're much better at diplomacy than I am. We should have all the family here," Emperor Uriel II added, suddenly aware how few people were present at his dinner table. "where's your mother?" "sleeping with the archpriest of Kynareth," Pelagius would have said, but he was, as his father said, diplomatic. Instead he said, "At prayer."" Penny rolled her eyes. "it sounds like Pelagius' mom is a cheater. Why would Pelagius keep quiet about something like that?" Sam shrugged. "he's the kind of man who's learned to not start conflicts. Anyway." He turned the page and continued onwards. "And your brother and sister?" "Amiel is in Firsthold, meeting with the Archmagister of the Mages Guild. And Galana, though we won't be telling this to the ambassador, of course, is preparing for her wedding to the Duke of Narsis. Since the expects her to be marrying his patron the King of Solitude instead, we'll tell him that she's at the spa, having a cluster of pestilent boils removed. Tell him that, and he won't press too hard for the marriage, politically expedient though it may be,"" Penny raised an eyebrow. "this family is just built on lying to one another." Sam nodded. "yep." He closed his book. "and I think that's where we will leave the story now." He leaned back in his chair. "we both need to get some rest." Penny laid down all the way. She went off to sleep. Sam laid his head against the wall nodding off.

Elvis came by later that afternoon. He smiled seeing both of his friends asleep. He politely stepped out of the room leaving them to rest in peace. Elvis made himself some tea while he waited. Sam woke up to the sound of someone moving around downstairs. He carefully gets up from his chair. He sneaks his way out into the hallway and leaned over the railing. He watched as a shape moved around in the kitchen. He jumped down the stairs. He ducks behind the couch making sure to avoid detection. He heard a soft hum coming from the kitchen. Sam grabbed his shoe which was sitting by the couch. He tosses it into the corner opposite of the figure. The figure pauses in his tracks hearing the noise. He goes over to investigate it. Sam waited for the figure to be close to him before leaping on them. He pins them down to the ground. "identify yourself!" he growls. Elvis whimpered. "it's me, Elvis." Sam let out a sigh of relief. He lets Elvis sit up. "sorry Elvis. I almost didn't recognize you." Elvis dusted himself off. "no problem. I came to check on you and Penny." Sam sat with Elvis at the dining room table. "Penny is doing alright. She's responding to the antibiotics. Helen has even given her something for the fever." Elvis nodded. "that's good. That means I'll be able to see you guys at work soon." Sam smiled. "that's the plan Elvis." Sam soon went quiet again. "Elvis, can I confess something to you." Elvis smiled at his friend. "sure." Sam leaned in. "but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Elvis put a hand on his heart. "you have my word." Sam hesitated before muttering: "I think I'm in love with her."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guest to answer your question about sign up**_

 _ **The three boxes are for your user input data**_ _ **.**_ _ **You will need to give the website certain information in order to create your account**_ _ **.**_ _ **I cannot help you with creating your account**_ _ **.**_ _ **You will need to talk to someone in support to get help**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Melonsworth**_

Chapter Three: Sometimes it takes a little patience

Elvis cracked a grin. He put his chin on his hands. "I knew it." Sam was confused. He raised an eyebrow. "I always knew you had a little soft spot for Penny. I picked up on it watching you and Penny dance in the Fire Station." Sam felt warmth quickly rise to his cheeks. "don't worry I won't tell her though you'll need to open yourself to her eventually." Elvis winked at him. He heard Penny moving around upstairs. "speaking of which, it looks like she's up." Elvis sat up with a smirk on his face. "Sam?" called Penny. She got to the bottom of the stairs. She spotted both of the boys at the dining room table. "oh there you are." Elvis looked away whistling. "hey Penny. I was going to go up and check on you." Penny sat with them. "how are you feeling?" asked Elvis. "I'm doing okay. The headache I've had for the past two days seems to have gone away." Elvis nodded. "that's good. I'm glad that your starting to feel better, Penny." Penny smiled. Elvis looked at the clock. "well I better get going. See you guys later." Sam waved at Elvis. "bye Elvis." He watched as his friend left the house. Sam coughed breaking the silence. He took a sip of his tea. Penny and Sam sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes. Penny went into her living room. She turned the TV on. She sat down on the couch watching it. There was a news story about the latest string of break-ins that had hit Newtown. "I just hope that it doesn't hit PontyPandy." Muttered Penny.

Helen came by Penny's house, three days later. Penny was recovering nicely from the sinus infection. "I'm not getting as much pressure as I did before. I'm having a little bit of nausea every now and then." Helen nodded taking notes. "have you had any issues with drainage?" Penny shook her head. "nope." Helen smiled. "that's good. You're on the road to recovery." She checked Penny's pill bottles. "Looks like you have two days left on your dosage. If the infection gets worse, I can order a stronger round of medication for you." Penny nodded. Helen packed up her stuff. "Just keep taking the current meds you have and you should be fine." Sam let out a sigh of relief. "oh, and before I go. Have you had any further issues with your fever?" she asked. Penny shook her head. "good. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you again." Helen bid them farewell upon leaving the house. Penny sighed leaning back against the couch. Sam sat down next to her. "thanks for staying with me, Sam." She whispered. Sam smiled. "it's not a problem, Penny." Penny laid her head on his shoulder. Sleep slowly crept up on her. She fell asleep on his shoulder. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist. He readjusted himself laying her body against his side. Penny's warmth caused him to fall asleep. His hand slides down her body resting on her hip. Penny moved his hand back up laying it on her side. Sam and Penny slept side by side the rest of the afternoon.

The next morning came. Sam woke up to Penny laying on his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. He made no attempt to move her or wake her up. Penny muttered something in her sleep as she rolled over. Sam grunted feeling her elbow go into his stomach. "Penny." He grunted. Penny snapped awake. She looked up at him. "morning Sam." She yawned. "morning Penny. You mine moving your elbow out of my stomach?" he asked. She glanced down seeing her elbow resting against his stomach. She quickly moved it away from her stomach. Penny got up all the way from Sam. Sam sat up all the way. "How are you feeling?" Penny checked her forehead. She didn't feel as sick as she had before. Her fever was nearly non-existent. "I'm starting to feel a lot better." Sam dipped his head. "that's good. Did you want to go out and do something today?" She thought for a moment. "how about we go to the beach?" Penny went upstairs to get changed. She changed into a light pink shirt with black workout shorts. She put on her light grey set of trainers. Sam had gone off into her bathroom to get changed. He came out in his usual plaid blue flannel shirt and tan shorts.

The both of them went walking along the shoreline. There were light grey clouds covering the sky. A couple of seagulls took off into the sky. Sam and Penny walked quietly side by side exchanging the occasional small talk. Penny climbed up onto a set of rocks and sat down on them. Sam soon joined her. She closed her eyes enjoying the light ocean breeze. "so how did a city girl like you end up in a small country town like this?" mused Sam. He had a teasing tone in his voice. She just chuckled. Sam took her hand in his. Penny shifted uncomfortably slightly amused by Sam's gesture. She squeezes his hand gently. Her skin felt cold from the breeze. Her grip was rather firm on his hand. Sam dared himself to take a small glance at her. He felt warmth quickly spread to his cheeks as he looked at her. Penny sensed Sam's gaze on her. She turned her head to meet his gaze. She stared into his dark blue eyes. She could see how red his cheeks were. She smiled trailing a finger across his lips. "go on. You know you want to do it." Sam blushed madly. He dropped his gaze. Penny was reading his mind like an open book. Sam let out a small sigh. He leaned in close to Penny. Penny soon leaned in on him meeting her lips to his. Penny closed her eyes pulling him close. Sam began exploring her. Penny opened her mouth wider to allow him to have more access to her. He began to make out with her on the rocks. Penny felt her hormones kick into overdrive. Her hands trailed down his back resting on his waist gently. The sudden rush she felt drove her nuts. Sam pulled away panting. He had even lighter look in his eyes. Penny hugged Sam tightly. Sam smiled hugging her back.

Sam walked Penny back to her house. That was when he noticed that the front door to Penny's house was hanging off its hinges weird. He let go of Penny's hand. "stay here." He murmured. He carefully pushed the door open. The lights were off in the living room. Certain items in the house had been displaced. Sam flicked on the living room lights. He found some of Penny's items knocked onto the floor. He heard a crash upstairs. Sam made his way upstairs carefully putting one foot in front of the other. He heard the crash again. "son of a- "came a voice. Sam paused near the corner looking over it. Penny's valuables were laid out in the center of the hallway. There was a figure moving around in her bedroom. Sam let out a low snarl. He cleared the items laying on the floor. He leapt forward on his front leg charging into Penny's room. He tackled the intruder to the floor snarling. The intruder struggled to get out of his grasp. The intruder reached for the knife he had on his belt. He plunged it deep into Sam's shoulder. Sam cried out in pain pulling away. The intruder then punched Sam in the face. Sam coughed up blood as he rolled over onto his side. The intruder bolted right for the door. Penny had been waiting outside when she heard crashing inside of her own house. She spotted the intruder trying to make a getaway. He managed to run past her only to have her give chase. Penny was a lot faster than he was. She cleared the field in about three strides knocking him down into the grass. She kept her weight down on top of him. "you aren't going anywhere mother fucker." She spat. He struggled underneath her. Penny grabbed the nape on the back of his neck pinching it. The intruder blacked out in her arms.

Sam limped out of the house. "Penny?" he called. He yanked the knife out of his shoulder. He hissed putting pressure on it. "Penny?" he saw red and blue lights out on the road. Penny was talking to one of the police officers about what happened. Penny turned to see Sam holding his shoulder. She gasped running over to him. "what happened?" she asked worriedly. He winced when she touched it. "that brute stabbed me in the shoulder with a butterfly knife." Penny tsked softly underneath her breath. "let's get you to Nurse Flood's. The Newtown Police Department want to investigate the home." Sam nodded. Helen patched Sam up. "that's a nasty stab wound." Whispered Helen. She finished putting the bandage on it. "how did you manage to get a wound like that?" Sam scratched behind his head. "I got attacked by the intruder trying to break into Penny's home. He pulled out a knife and stabbed me with it." Helen nodded. "the police are doing an investigation currently. Do you mind if me and Sam hang out here?" asked Penny. Helen shook her head. "not at all. Though I only have one guest room." Sam held his shoulder. "you take the bed, Penny. I'll be fine on the couch." He headed over to the couch. Penny grabbed his arm. "no, I want to share the bed with you." Sam had an uncomfortable look on his face. A slow blush appeared on his cheeks. Penny headed upstairs with Sam. She had her hand around his the entire time. Penny laid down on the bed first. She moved over so he could lay down with her. Sam settled down next to her. She cuddled against his chest falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guest,**_

 _ **When I signed up for fanfiction I used the google link to do so**_ _ **.**_ _ **Signing up is very simple it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s not rocket science**_ _ **.**_ _ **There are only three input fields for information**_ _ **.**_ _ **I would recommend either using Twitter, Facebook, Google, or Amazon to sign up**_ _ **.**_

Chapter Four: A few feathers of love never harmed anyone

Penny was able to rest peacefully for the first time in months. Sam's company was enough to keep the nightmares away. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist gently. That was how Penny woke up the next morning. She woke up in Sam's arms, underneath the blankets. Helen knocked on their door quietly. "hey." Greeted Helen. She walked in to check on Penny. "he's out cold." Whispered Penny. Helen nodded. "I can see that. I came to check up on you this morning." Penny felt her forehead again. "no fever. My sinuses don't feel clogged up anymore." Helen smiled. "that's good. That means the infection has left your system. I recommend just spending the day in bed today. It looks like Sam might need your company seeing as his shoulder is messed up." Penny looked down at Sam. "I'll have to check his shoulder once he wakes up." Whispered Helen. The both of them watched Sam sleep. "let's go downstairs and let me rest." Whispered Helen. Helen put the kettle on. Penny heard her cell phone going off.

 **Penny** **:** **Firefighter Morris**

 **Officer** **:** **good morning Miss Morris** **.** **I wanted to call you to let you know that we** **'** **ve checked the house** **.** **Nothing appears to be stolen** **.** **We** **'** **ll be checking his car next** **.** **You guys are safe to return to the home however I recommend that you get a security system set up in the home** **.**

 **Penny** **:** **thank you** **.** **I** **'** **ll have to get Mike to fix the front door too** **.** **Let me know if he did take anything** **.** **I** **'** **m worried that he might have taken my mother** **'** **s necklace** **.**

 **Officer** **:** **we** **'** **ll check for you Miss Morris** **.**

Penny hung up on him. She turned to Helen. "looks like Sam and I will be staying at my house tonight. That was one of the Newtown Police Officers. They told me that it's safe for me to return home but they'll need to check the intruder's car." Helen nodded. "why don't you stay here just one more night?" suggested Helen. "Mike will need to fix your front door anyway. That will give him time to set up a security system in your house." Penny smiled. "I may just take you up on that." Helen handed Penny a cup of tea. She sat down on the couch next to her. "you know Helen, I don't know what I would have done if Sam hadn't of taken care of that guy in the house." "neither do I, Penny. You are very lucky to have him with you." Penny nodded. She took a sip of her tea. "I have a sneaky suspicion about him. I started having those thoughts when he kissed me on the beach. I've never been actually loved by a man before." She set her cup down as she continued to speak. "I've been with guys just never loved in the right way." Helen listened to Penny politely. She motioned for Penny to continue. "Sam, there's an aura about him that I'm attracted to. I can sense a different energy around him. He lets me be myself when I'm around him." Helen nodded. "I know what you mean. I got that way when I first met Mike." She then chuckles. "though he wouldn't remember." Penny thought for a minute. "I'm in love with him." She whispered. Helen touched her shoulder gently. "and there's nothing wrong with that. Granted you both work in the same field, but I have a feeling with a little compromise you guys will work it out. That's just from a married women's point of view."

Sam woke up feeling Penny no longer beside him. He frowned. "Penny?" he called. He got out of bed. "Penny?" he called again. He heard voices coming from the living room downstairs. He paused listening in. "you should really talk to him about your feelings, Penny." Penny nodded. She turned around sensing Sam was watching them. "speaking of which, he's up." Helen got up from the couch. Sam cussed lightly under his breath. He forgot that since Penny was a medium, she was attuned to the auras around her. "morning Sam. I was wondering if I could look at your shoulder?" murmured Helen. Sam nodded. He let Helen check it. "Hm I better clean your wound again. It's looks really red and puffy." Helen took Sam downstairs. "sit on the stool while I grab my first aid kit." Sam sat down on the stool with an audible sigh. Helen grabbed her first aid kit out from underneath the sink. She opened it up pulling out a brown bottle and a cotton swab. Sam winced feeling Helen rub rubbing alcohol on his wound. She finished cleaning the wound before changing the bandages. "there you go." Sam moved his shoulder around. "it feels better. Thank you, Helen." She smiled at him. She looked over at Penny. She dipped her head at Sam. Penny shot Helen a look telling her to leave the room. Helen stepped out of the room leaving them be. Penny sighed. "Sam, I need to talk to you." Sam sat down next to Penny. "first, I want to thank you for taking care of the intruder yesterday. Though I don't think it was worth you getting hurt." Sam nodded. "it's no problem, Penny. I'm just glad your safe." He heard her hesitate a bit. She looked up at him calmly. "I don't know why I'm attracted to you but I am. There's this warm aura that I sense around you. You aren't like the other guys that I've been with." She held her arm. "you aren't like them at all. Your different?" Sam's heart fell out of his chest. "when I'm with you, I don't have to hide myself. Your comfortable with being around a girl who's very strange. You make me feel safe. You took good care of me when I was sick." She touched one side of his face. "you really are the hero-next-door aren't you?" she asked grinning. Sam blushed. She went in for the kiss. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." Whispered Sam. He held Penny close to him as they made out on the couch.

Two days go by….

Penny had recovered from her sinus infection. She was able to move around without feeling tired. Helen was doing her final checks on her. "yep. I can't find any more signs of the infection. Your good to go, Penny." Penny let out a sigh of relief. "though I would go back to work tomorrow just to be on the safe side." Penny nodded. "thank you, Helen." Helen smiled. "it's my pleasure. I'm glad to see your finally feeling better." Helen then went on to check Sam's shoulder. Helen removed the bandages carefully. The wound didn't look puffy or red anymore. "go ahead and move your shoulder for me Sam." Sam began to move his shoulder. He was able to move it around without wincing in pain. "any pain, Sam?" she asked. He shook his head. "good. I knew you would be just fine. The wound wasn't deep thankfully." Sam smiled. He took Penny's hand in his. Penny leaned against Sam gently. "you guys made a remarkable recovery." Commented Helen. Penny nodded. "yeah. All thanks to you." Helen chuckled. "no need to thank me. I was just doing my job. You have Sam to thank, really. He was the one that took care of you. I just gave him the tools to take care of you." Penny cuddled into Sam's lap. "now the only person that I need to keep an eye on is Sam." Mused Penny. Sam just shook his head chuckling. "I guess this means Penny has become my babysitter."

The end….

Or is it?

 _ **I really hope you guys have enjoyed this one. I'm sorry it's really short. I didn't have much to work with. XD it was really hard for me to decide the storyline for this one.**_

 _ **As always my requests are open**_

 _ **The question and answer session is still open**_

 _ **And I will see you guys in the next story**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


End file.
